Gomenne Sakura
by Amakusa Rin
Summary: Naruto berfikir telah membuat terluka sahabatnya, Sakura/"salah satu dari kalian tega.."/"maaf.. Sakura.."/FemNaru/one shoot/RnR


Moshi – moshi... Hime datang mempersembahkan fanfic pertama Hime..

Semoga gak kecewa sama hasilnya...

Hope you enjoy it...

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Frienship, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : slight SasoSaku

Warning : FemNaru, Typos, OOC, AU, Gaje, Aneh, Ancur, EYD berantakan, pokoknya semua kesalahan ada pada penulis

Let's start!

Hari ini Naruto pergi ke rumah Matsuri untuk melakukan kerja kelompok. Setiba disana Naruto langsung mengeluh "Kita harus menghubungi Sasori karena aku benar – benar tidak mengerti".

"Iya Naruto sebaiknya kau memberitahukan padanya kalau kita memiliki kesulitan dalam mencari materi ini" jawab Matsuri.

"Baiklah aku akan sms pada Sasori" ucap Naruto dan segera mengambil hp nya kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mengirimkannya kepada Sasori.

**From : Naruto**

Sasori, cepatlah kemari aku bingung dengan materi 'Sejarah Konoha' yang diberikan Anko-sensei pada kita

**From : Sasori**

Iya, Naruto

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Sasori datang dengan wajah yang menunjukkan –aku-terpaksa-datang-gara-gara-kalian. Akhirnya Naruto mengomel "Hey, Sasori kenapa lama sekali?" teriak Naruto

"Cerewet, yang penting aku sudah datang" ucap Sasori

"Iya Naruto, sudahlah lagi pula Sasori juga sudah datang" ucap Matsuri

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian bingung dengan materi ini? Bukankah di internet ada?" tanya Sasori

"Itu masalahnya Sasori, ada kata – kata tingkat tinggi yang tidak ku mengerti maka tolong jelaskanlah" ucap Naruto kepada Sasori

Lalu Sasori menjelaskan kata – kata yang dianggap sulit oleh Naruto.

"Wah, aku jadi mengerti. Kau memang hebat sasori" puji Naruto pada Sasori

"Tentu saja aku hebat dasar, baka" bangga Sasori

"Huh! Dasar Sasori. Nanti aku akan panggil 'hime' mu agar kau tak terlalu sombong" ucap Naruto pada Sasori

"Hey, jangan kau lakukan hal bodoh Naruto"

"Aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh, Sasori. Aku benar – benar akan memanggil 'hime' mu kemari."

"Ck, terserahlah"

"Hey, kalian ini membicarakan apa?" suara Matsuri yang menghentikan kejahilan Naruto pada Sasori.

"Hehehe.. tak ada apa – apa Matsuri" ucap Naruto

NARUTO'S HOME

Drrtt... drrrttt...

Terdengar suara getar hp yang berasal dari hp orange milik Naruto. Lalu Naruto mengambil hp nya dan segera melihatnya.

**From Sasori**

Hei Naruto, tolong lain kali jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku tau kalau kau mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sakura. Tolong jangan kau sebar – sebarkan hal itu. Mungkin saja Matsuri telah mengetahuinya.

**From Naruto**

Ma..af Sasori.. maafkan aku.. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mengatakannya. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk main – main. Maafkan aku Sasori... Gomenne...

**From Sasori**

Ya, tak apa.

**From Naruto**

Terima kasih Sasori...

Tak lama kemudian tiba – tiba Naruto dikejutkan oleh pesan yang datang dari Sakura.

**From Sakura**

Aku tak menyangka kalau kalian menyebar – nyebarkan hubunganku dengan Sasori. Aku tak percaya kalian menghianatiku seperti ini. Lihat saja, kalau aku menemukan orangnya tidak akan aku maafkan. Lihat saja nanti!

DEG

Terkejut, Naruto sangat terkejut mendapat pesan seperti itu dari Sakura. Segera setelah Naruto menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya ia segera mengirim pesan balasan kepada Sakura.

**From Naruto**

Sakura... Maafkan aku... aku tak bermaksud untuk menyebarkan hubunganmu dengan Sasori, aku hanya bermaksud untuk menjahili Sasori.. tak ku kira akan jadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku Sakura... Gomenne... Gomenne Sakura...

Naruto terus mengirim sms yang berisi permintaan maaf kepada Sakura secara berulang – ulang. Tapi, Sakura tetap tak membalas sms dari Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto menjadi khawatir, apakah Sakura akan membencinya nanti.

Keesokan harinya...

Naruto sedikit khawatir saat harus bertemu dengan Sakura. Di tengah jalan Naruto bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatnya, Ino. Dan Ino menegur Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto kau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura? Tiba – tiba dia mengirimkan sms yang aneh padaku.."

"Sebenarnya aku... aku yang sudah melakukannya" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang sangat pelan tapi masih tetap terdengar oleh Ino.  
>"Maksudmu? Ceritakan padaku Naruto"<p>

Akhirnya, Naruto menceritakan hal yang terjadi pada Ino.  
>"Begitu ya... sebaiknya kau minta maaf padanya... kalau tidak masalah ini akan bertambah panjang, Naruto" ucap Ino yang berusaha memberikan saran kepada Naruto.<p>

"Ya, Ino.. terima kasih.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Saat memasuki kelas Naruto berusaha untuk mencari Sakura. Dan saat Naruto telah menemukannya justru Naruto tak berani menatap Sakura. Naruto masih khawatir akan dugaannya kalau Sakura akan membencinya. Tapi anehnya..

"Ohayo Naruto.." tegur Sakura pada Naruto

"Sakura... Ohayo.." jawab Naruto

"Sakura, maafkan aku... Maaf Sakura..." ucap Naruto hampir terisak

"Naruto..."

"Sakura.. Maafkan aku.. aku yang telah melakukannya, tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk menyebar – nyebarkan masalah hubunganmu dengannya. Aku hanya ingin menjahilinya saja... Maafkan aku Sakura... Gomenne Sakura..." ucap Naruto sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang sejak tadi hampir keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Naruto... sudahlah.. bukan kau orangnya, aku sudah tau siapa yang menyebar – nyebarkan hal itu. Itu bukan kau.. dan kau tak usah sampai seperti itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah membuatmu menangis... sudahlah Naruto.."

"Terima kasih Sakura,, aku pikir kau marah padaku. Terima kasih.. aku senang kau tidak membenciku.. terima kasih Sakura.." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"hm? Untuk apa aku membencimu Naruto? Sudahlah..." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Dengan begini semua kegundahanmu hilang kan Naruto?" ucap Ino yang tiba – tiba saja mengagetkan Naruto.

"Ya, Ino.. Terima kasih..." balas Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya.

OMAKE

"Hey, kau tau? Aku iri pada Sakura" ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Iri? Aku juga, dia pintar dan cantik tentu saja membuat iri.." balas seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat.

"Bukan itu maksudku Temari.."

"Lalu apa, Karin?"

"Kau tau? Sakura itu berpacaran dengan Sasori.. kau tau kan? Sasori itu keren, pintar, baik... ahh rasanya sempurna sekali"

"Benarkah? Kau tau darimana?"

"Tentu aku melihatnya sendiri. Sasori berjalan berdua dengan Sakura sepulang sekolah.."

Sementara itu...

"ooh, jadi Karin yang melakukannya.." ucap seseorang dan langsung pergi menjauh.

OWARI

Akhirnya Hime berhasil menyelesaikan fanfic Hime yang pertama..

Semoga fanfic ini gak terlalu jelek – jelek amat yah? Maklum masih author baru..

Jadi, inilah mahakarya amatiran...

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kisah hime... meskipun ada bagian yang hime karang di sana sini..

So, hope you enjoy and don't be dissapointed with the story...

Thank you for read.. and review please?

20 December 2011

Ageha Hime


End file.
